A Change for the Better?
by GreyAngel87
Summary: Draco goes out of his way to stop a girl from doing something terrible to herself.


DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the harry Potter characters. JK Rowling and/or WB  
  
Note- The first paragraph will be told in first person format. The next paragraph is told in second person.   
  
I slowly and carefully drove the small knife's blade into my soft pale skin. I winced in pain as the blade cut through my skin. Slowly dropletts of blood began to form all over my arm. I sighed in relief. As the blood would appear my problems would go away. I swiftly turned my head as the door began to open. I thought for about a split second and swiftly covered my arm with the satin covers. I looked over at the door and saw a skinny figure there.  
  
'Hello Hermione' I said smiling fakely.  
  
"I'm going studying today with Ron and Harry. Care to join us?' she asked with such a sweet face on.  
  
I nodded my head and smiled as sweet as i could.  
  
'I'll meet you there. I'll just get my books.' I said. She nodded and slowly left while closing the door. I sighed in relief then waited for the footsteps to sound farther away.   
  
I shook my head and sighed.I then got up and headed for my schoolbag. I touched my arm while tracing out the scabs with my fingertips, slowly. I flinched at this. The pain was still there. I sighed deeply and saw the blodd still dripping but slower now. I bandaged the wounds with cloth I had stolen from the hospital Wing. I swiftly removed a robe from my closet and put it on, carfully of course.I couldnt let the cloth unravel and show my wounds.   
  
'They will heal soon' I thought to myself. Everything would be Ok.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Katelyn slowly made her way to the library, taking each step swifter than the next. She finally made it to a table with Hermione, Ron, and harry sitting and waiting patiently.  
  
'Hi Kate' Harry said opening his thick potions book.  
  
Ron remained quiet as he looked at Hermione. Katelyn rolled her eyes at Ron and he light blushed, knowing that Katelyn saw him staring at Hermione.  
  
'Sit. Sit' Hermione commanded while pointing to a chair next to Harry.   
  
She removed the bag slung over her shoulders and placed it on the old oak table. She then sat down and removed her potionsbook from the schoolbag.  
  
'Ok Chapter 4 page 126' Katelyn said while twirling a bit of her wavy blonde hair between her fingers.  
  
'WOuld it be allright if we start History of Magic first?' Harry asked bored. 'I hate potions'  
  
Katelyn nodded her head and removed another book from her schoolbag.  
  
'Why dont we go ahead and study the elves rebel. Its one of my favorite events you know!?' Hermione piped.  
  
Katelyn sighed and nodded.  
  
'Ok so elves rebel..' she said while flipping through the pages carelessly.  
  
'It's CHapter 7 pg. 234' Hermione said smiling. 'I already read the whole thing before school'   
  
'What a shock' Katelyn said said while turning to the page.  
  
'Ok. The Elves rebel. On November 12, 1867 the elves formed a group. This group showed no mercy toward Witches and wizards. They're goal was simple. Have no elves work for witches or wizards and then life woud go on'..she said reading aloud. Right before she could see another word a hand was placed on the book.  
  
'hey!' she called out annoyed.  
  
'What? Angry you won't be able to go ahead of the class' A sly voice said in her ear.   
  
'Go Away, Malfoy' Harry said narrowing his eyes at Draco.  
  
'like I'd listen to you' Draco said smirking.  
  
'Why don't you go and bother someone else for once?' Hermione said while sighing deeply. Deep enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Whats wrong Granger? Cant breathe?' Draco said smirking.  
  
'Maybe she cant. I bet no one could around you,Your the most foul smelling creature in Hogwarts.Oh now I know why Pancy has a pug face! ' Katelyn piped in while fanning the space in front of her nose.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione laughed at that, while Dracos smirk dissappeared.  
  
'I'll get you, Johnson' he said softly in Katelyns ear. He then blew cold air into it, which made katelyn flinch. She shook her head and sighed.  
  
'What an ass' she muttered under her breathe.  
  
'You said it' Ron sighed while nodding his head slightly.   
  
'Ok back to the eves rebel' Katelyn said while looking for the spot where she left off. They continued for about an hour.  
  
They soon all walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They said their goodnights and headed toward their dormitories. As everyone settled in for sleep and dozed off Katelyn slowly tiptoed toward the window. She sighed and touched the glass with her fingertips.She ran them up and down. She stopped this after a while and touched her cut wounds. She slowly made her way to her bed and put on her black robe. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure everyone was asleep. She sighed in relief and made her way to the grounds, while dodging some proffesers and ofourse Mrs.Norris.  
  
As she stepped foot onto the grounds she felt a shiver go up her spine. She closed her eyes as the cool breeze whipped her wavy blonde hair up into the air.  
  
She stared at the moon in comfort. It always seemed to calm her. She stared up at the huge round ball for quite a while. I sat down and sighed. I heard a voice somewhere.   
  
I slowly got up and brushed off my robe. I moved toward that voice and there feet away from me was......Draco Malfoy. I couldnt understand why he was there.   
  
'Malfoy. WHy are you here?' Katelyn asked him softly as she paced toward him.  
  
Draco, at hearing his name called looked up and smirked. 'I should ask the same' Draco said. He never noticed how katelyns blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the night or how her hair was so silky and shiny.  
  
'I come here almost every night' Katelyn shot at him angrily while crossing her arms above her chest.  
  
'Just my first time. Needed to...' Draco said while looking down at the floor.  
  
'Get Away? I usually come for that reason' she said while approaching him.  
  
'Look. If your trying to manipulate me into being nicer its really not working!' Draco shot at her.  
  
Katelyns jaw fell.   
  
'When I become nice to an @ssh0|e suddenly I try to manipulate them?'  
  
Draco looked down at the floor.  
  
'Look I only come her to think'  
  
'What another coincidence and to ask but what about?'  
  
'Why should i tell you?!' Draco snapped.  
  
'Because i'm the only person who will actually listen'  
  
Draco nodded his head and stared at his feet.  
  
'My father. He's so stressed out about making me a deatheater' he said without even thinking about what he was saying.  
  
'Deatheater. As in...' Katelyn said then looekd down at the floor.  
  
'Yes the Dark Lord'   
  
'Draco. I'm not going to run away. I mean you dont have to be what your father expects' Katelyn said while sitting herself down.  
  
Draco actually smiled at her kindness and sat.  
  
'Well I'm here because of my parents too. They seem to expect meto be great. They make me feel like being a pureblood is the best thing possible. Sometimes I just cant take it anymore. WIth the howlers, and letters, and i...' Katelyn stopped talking. She couldnt tell him.  
  
'WHat?' he asked interested.  
  
Katelyn shok her head slowly.  
  
'tell me.' he said while putting both hands on her shoulders.  
  
'I well...uh...I guess this will explain it' she said softly. She then removed her robe and pulled up the sleeves of her shirt revealing her cuts, scabs, and dried blood.   
  
'What the bloody hell!? Katelyn, You can't do that to yourself!'   
  
'Usually I would expect you not to care' Katelyn said circling the wounds with her fingers.   
  
'Well now i do' Draco said whil brushing her hair away from her soft beautiful face. He leaned over her and brshed his lips against hers, softly. Katelyn couldnt believe what was happening. But she went along with it. Their lips passionately remained together for a couple of minutes.Suddenly Katelyn pushed away.  
  
'What happened? I was finally having fun' Draco said playfully.  
  
'I dont think so. Were so different right now. Maybe another time' Katelyn said while getting up.  
  
'Wait. Katelyn. I need to say something to you.'  
  
'yes..'  
  
'Why do you 'cut' yourself? The pain doesnt go away. It just makes the pain worse' he explained candidly.  
  
'Maybe for you. I feel like i can... drown my sorrows into the blodd that escapes the wound. It feels better for me' Katelyn said while walking away.   
  
As she walked on she felt Dracos hand onto her shoulder.  
  
'Promise me you wont do it again'  
  
Katelyn turned and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
'I'm not promising anyone anything.Especially you' she said while shaking her head and walking toward the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Katelyn finally settled into bed and fell asleep.  
  
Draco couldnt sleep at all. The vision of her arms was burned into his mind. But he knew one thing.  
  
She wasnt changing. Or atleast not now. 


End file.
